Long Hard Road Out of Hell
by xX-SpectrumBrie-Xx
Summary: She only wants to show him he is loved, but he's afraid of being a bad boy... Rating T, but could change. Ronnie/OC First FF ever published by me yay!
1. A note from xXSpectrumXx

A note from xX-Spectrum-Xx:

Very happy to publish my very first Fanfiction. I love JEH and adored this movie and had lots of ideas. I guess I can use this as my whole "copywrite" business. All I own is my OC Alice and this story. Sadly, I do not own the movie, Ronnie, or JEH. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please, PLEASE R&R but zero flames. Not cool. Have fun!


	2. Cold Stares, Empty Life

"I wanna live / I wanna love / but it's a long hard road outta hell"

–"Long Hard Road Out of Hell" by Marilyn Manson

They hated him. Every last one of them. The words lost their sting a long time ago, yet still they echoed in his mind. Even after he got out of rehab, they remained. Even after 5 years, they remained. The cold glares were all that greeted him. Nervous looks welcomed him back to his now empty life. They couldn't have expected him to leave. This place was all he knew – the only place he could go. Still, no one spoke a kind word. Many didn't even speak a single word. All he was to them was a monster, even after being certified "mentally stable". Frankly, Ronnie didn't see the point of living anymore and considered suicide. No. He couldn't do that. Mommy wouldn't like that at all. So, his only option was clear: stay. Stay in that hateful place until he was either killed by man or killed by time. Either way, Ronnie knew what he had to do. He had to be a good boy.


	3. More Prejudice than Pride

**So, last chapter was a little update on what's going on. In case you haven't figured it out, this is post-movie and he has been in rehab for 5 years and just got back home. And everyone still dislikes him. Well, almost everyone…. Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce my OC Alice!**

**(P.S. I own her. Nothing else. Enjoy!)**

There were certain places Ronnie couldn't go. Always he was stared at by evil eyes, but some of them were accompanied by the words "stay out of my store". So he had to do without the purchasable things in those stores.

This day was simply lovely, save the menacing glares. Ronnie always loved the springtime. Laughter from the park and the sweet smells of flowers filled the air. _Mommy loved flowers._ Ronnie frowned to himself. _No more flowers for Mommy… _He walked down the sidewalk, past the little shops. It was as if he had to fight for a nice day. He spent the whole time avoiding glances and ignoring the women who shielded their children from him with half-attempted subtlety. Of course he did notice them, but figured if he acted like he didn't perhaps they would stop. It was worth a try.

He passed the candy store, the jeweler's, and was just approaching the kitchen utilities store when a big stack of books rushed out the door. They ran right into him and crashed to the ground. Ronnie caught his breath and glanced up. A girl, most likely in her mid-twenties stood in front of the scattered books. She wore a flowing black shirt with little lines of sequins down them, jeans, and lacey elbow-length fingerless gloves. Her hand jumped up to her mouth and a blush crept up to her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped. "I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." She knelt down and started gathering the books. He crouched beside her, lending her a hand.

Her bright green eyes flashed up and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mr.…..?"

"Ronald McGorvey, but uh you can call me Ronnie if you want…" he replied nervously. But there wasn't even a hint of fear or judgment in her eyes. It both comforted and confused him.

"Well, thank's Ronnie," she said. "I'm Alice Richardson by the way." They stood, having gathered all the books. He glanced down at them. They were all cookbooks.

"So…uh…where were you headed with all these anyway?" Ronnie asked, not wanting her to leave just yet.

Alice scoffed laughingly. "Apparently I'm the bookstore's errand girl. Mrs. Carson" she pointed to the shop behind her. "Had some cookbooks to donate and I was sent to pick them up. Probably 'cause I'm the new girl." She rolled her emerald eyes.

Ronnie nodded. "Do you…you know, need any help carrying 'em?" he asked. The best thing he could do was return her politeness.

Her face brightened. "That would be great! Thank's!"

They began walking in the direction of the bookstore as Ronnie was trying to figure her out. He looked at her. Her jet-black hair shone in the sunlight and bounced when she walked. He wondered why she was being so nice to him. _Who cares?_ He thought. The point was she was doing it. He continued to stare at her until she could feel his eyes on her. She glanced up and smiled.

Luckily he spotted something to use as an alibi. There was one book in her clump of cookbooks that did not belong. Ronnie pointed to it.

"That's not a cookbook," he said, smiling back at her.

Alice pulled out the book. It was "Pride and Prejudice". "True. Mrs. Carson threw this one in too. Figured we could use it."

Much to Ronnie's disappointment, they soon reached the bookstore and went inside. Both dropped the books on the table and turned to one another.

Ronnie swallowed nervously. "So, you're new in town?" He mentally slapped himself for being so cheesy and obvious.

Alice took no notice. "Yeah. I was really tired of the big city. Too much drama for my liking. I figured this would be a good place to get away from it."

They both chuckled, then Ronnie went a bit pale. Behind Alice stood the owner of the bookstore: Ms. Manning. She stared at him like he had just slapped her.

"I'm afraid you may have come to the wrong place for that…" he said, staring over Alice's shoulder at Ms. Manning.

Alice glanced behind her to look at Ms. Manning. The older woman looked from Ronnie to her, then back again. Finally she shook her head and turned away. Alice raised an eyebrow. _Okay? _She thought._ That was weird._ She turned back to Ronnie.

He half-expected her to ask about the exchange, but instead she smiled that sweet smile.

"Thank you for helping me, Ronnie," she said. He smiled softly.

"No problem. Well…I'll be seein' ya." Ronnie turned to leave.

"Come back anytime!" he heard her call as he walked out.


	4. Mysterious Minds

**Things are about to get gritty for Alice and confusing for Ronnie. Oh what fun! Enjoy and as always R&R!**

It was easy to let one's mind go while tediously alphabetizing and categorizing books, then stacking them on the wooden shelves. _That's the main reason I wanted to work here,_ Alice thought briefly. Her main focus was on the events of this morning. On "Pride and Prejudice". On that man. She felt a little mad about the way Ms. Manning looked at him. It's not like he was doing anything wrong. _Lord of the Flies, letter _L_, Allegory._ He had very pretty eyes – a beautiful blue that glowed like blue flames instead of cold icebergs. Alice hated cold blue eyes, having lived her life freezing in their glare. _Gone with the Wind, letter _G_, Historical Fiction._ He acted so nervous. It was kind of cute. He had good reason to… _It, letter _I_, Horror._ Alice smiled. _Might have to check that one out myself._ She loved anything by Stephen King. _The Great Gatsby, letter –_

"So," a voice behind her shattered her thoughts. "What was _he _doing in here?" Alice spun around to see Ms. Manning, her arms folded, her face scrunched in an ugly snobbish grimace.

"He, uh…was helping me carry the books, Ms. M."

Carol Manning shook her head. "You don't wanna be hangin' around with him, honey," she said. "You don't know what he is."

"Ma'am," Alice said, hiding her hands behind her back to prevent Ms. Manning to see they were balled into angry fists. "I appreciate your concern, but who I involve in my social circles is my business." She paused. "Besides…everyone has problems."

_Especially me._

Ronnie closed the door behind him and leaned back against it with a sigh. _Well, today was certainly different._ His mind lurked on nothing but Alice. He played this morning's events again and again in his head. Lucky for him, his mind could examine details long since past.

He thought about her hair, and her eyes, and her smile. If he closed his eyes he could see her, glowing almost angelically in the sunlight. Ronnie's mind wandered to her petite figure, the way her beautifully curved hips swayed when she walked.

His eyes flashed open. _No. NO!_ He couldn't think of her. No, especially not like that.

_But she was so kind to me. The first one, the _only_ one who has been._

_She will make you bad, they always do_, the other half of his mind growled. _Forget about her._

"NO!" Ronnie shouted aloud. He blinked.

_If I try not to think about her, and I don't do anything to her, then she can be my friend._

His mind's other side was silent.

**Ta-da! I like writing that one. Trying to get inside Ronnie's head a little, as well as Alice's. But of course our two mysterious characters will meet again in the next chapter…if you R&R that is! (Please?)**


	5. Book Run

**Oh yes. It is time for the next chapter. Thank you all for reviewing and waiting patiently! (Sorry if there are a few typos...)**

Ronnie stepped into the bookshop, glancing up at the bell as it rang when he opened the door. He had decided the previous night that he had to see her again. She was, after all, the only person who had been kind enough to talk to him since he came back. He noticed a form at the table closest to the corner, their back to him. Black hair flowing carelessly down past their shoulders, a stack of books in front. Yes, it was definitely her. He approached the table cautiously.

"Hi Alice," he said quietly. She jumped slightly.

"Oh hi! It's great to see you." Alice smiled at him.

Ronnie paused. _Now what?_ "Umm, Stephen King is really good," he said, pointing to the book in front of her.

"King is the king," she replied. "Hey, I've gotta make another book run. Do you wanna go with me?"

His eyes sparkled. "Sure."

Alice pushed her books aside and walked outside with him after yelling "Book run, Ms. M!" to the manager.

"So, how are you?" Ronnie asked, his crystal eyes glancing at her.

Alice shrugged. "I'm...good. Glad to be out of there, away from the Wicked Witch of the West," she said, earning a chuckle from Ronnie. "Thank's."

In all honesty, she was excited. She had hoped to see him, though didn't think it would be that soon. She couldn't tell him that; something inside told her not to. The wind knocked a lock of her hair in her face, and she brushed it back behind her ear. Her gloves were striped today.

Ronnie, who had been watching her out of his periphery, suddenly couldn't help it.

"Why do you wear those?" he asked. "N-not to sound rude or anything, but...it's not cold."

Alice swallowed hard. "I like them. They make me...happy. Plus they're pretty comfy."

He nodded, though somehow still doubted her. After all, she looked a little nervous when he asked her. But he shrugged and ignored it.

"How are you?" she asked him, her nervousness passing.

"I'm okay," he replied. "Thank's. I'm uh, glad I got to see you today." They entered another store, picked up a stack of books each, and left without hardly aknowledging the owner.

"I'm glad you stopped by. I was getting so wrapped up in catalouging...well, sometimes I forget things. I have minor short term memory loss."

Ronnie said "Well, everyone forgets things."

Alice smiled up at him. He was trying to comfort her, and she had caught on.

"Yeah I guess so," she replied.

_Mommy wanted you to find someone your own age. She hardly looks twenty!_

_Not now, _please_ just shut up._

"Some things you just don't forget, ya know?"

Ronnie nodded, trying hard not to let his mind reflect on his collection of somethings...

"How old are you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

_Man, he likes asking questions_, she thought. "I'm twenty-five. Though everyone thinks I'm a lot younger." They dropped off the books at the store, and went on another run.

"You do look a lot younger," he told her, and noticed she rolled her eyes. "You know, a lotta women would kill to look younger than they are."

Alice scoffed. "Yeah, that's all I need. To look like a twenty year old who can't be taken seriously but can be hit on by creepy old guys." She bit her tounge. _Great choice of words, Allie_. Ronnie looked at her, as if to say "But...I'm a creepy old guy."

"Don't worry, you're not creepy."

**Sooooo what do you think? I know it was a bit short (and boring) but they're just getting to know each other. Next chapter will be up soon. Till then, my lovelies!**

**xX-Spectrum-Xx**


	6. Innocence

**I've been typing so much, my fingers hurt. but it's all for a good cause. Here's the next chapter. (Be warned, awkward cuteness is ahead.)**

Ronnie came up to the bookstore every day, and the book runs became a routine. A lot of people had books to donate. Even if there were no runs to make, he still stuck around and helped her sort books and whatnot. Saturdays were slow, and Wednesdays at noon were hectic. Ms. Manning eventually ignored his presence, but glared at Alice like she was Satan incarnate. Ronnie, however, thought she was an angel. She wasn't too screwed up, but still had a dark sense of humor like he did. She wasn't self-centered nor was she too shy. He discovered that she hated cars (and Ms. Manning), really liked music, and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She also didn't like talking about her past, which was fine with him. He wasn't fond of talking about his, either.

This continued for a few weeks, and Alice felt herself falling hard. She didn't actually know what was happening; she had never been in love (or anywhere close, for that matter.) She did know that she was comfortable around him, and that he was very shy. She also knew he was probably the sweetest guy she had ever known. And for the first time in a long time, she was really happy.

It was a slow Saturday,when Ms. Manning approached the table. Ronnie was reading the names of books, and Alice was writing them into the list.

"It's five o'clock," said Manning, her monotone voice strikingly eerier than usual.

Alice glanced up, and nodded. "Kay. See you Monday Ms. M." Ms. Manning, turned and went back into her office, or "the Cave" as Alice liked to call it, and peered out the window. Alice and Ronnie were stacking the books before they left.

_What could she see in _him, she wondered. _Doesn't she know what he is?_ She paused. _Perhaps she doesn't know! Oh, the poor dear. Being fooled into thinking he was a sweet, kind man. Ugh, I can hardly stand it_.

Her train of thought was broken when the bell above the door chimed, and they walked out.

_That poor, poor girl._

Ronnie offered to walk her home. She said he didn't have to, but was leaping with joy inside. So they strolled down the sidewalk, talking like they always did.

"So, do you like books?" he asked her, then mentally slapped himself. _No, Ronnie, she hates books but she works at a bookshop._

"I love em, actually," Alice replied. "I've always to be a writer. My imagination is my hideaway." She laughed. "Besides, I must really love books to work for the Troll." The Troll was her nickname for Ms. Manning, who actually resembled a troll a bit.

"True. Have you written anything?"

Alice shrugged. "A few things. Poems, short stories, a couple songs. I'm writing a novel, too, but I don't think it's really that good."

"Come on," Ronnie said. "It's probably great. I'd like to read it sometime...if that'd be okay with you."

She grinned up at him. Few people had ever wanted to read her work, and if they had...well, it wasn't just out of curiosity. Ronnie saw the excitement in her emerald eyes.

"Sure! The library's closed tomorrow - of course you know that already - but I'll bring my work on Monday so you can read it."

Ronnie smiled. It wasn't a small, brief, side-smile like he always did. It was a true, happy smile.

"Sounds good," he said.

They approached a small brick house with an iron fense. Under the windows were big rose bushes with blood red roses in full bloom, and the lawn was a fresh green. It was fitting, especially for Alice. In fact, it was just like her: dark, but very lovely.

"This is me," she said, stopping at the gate.

Smiling gently, he said "It's pretty."

Alice turned to open the gate, but stopped. Quickly, she turned to him and kissed his cheek softly. Then, she smiled up at him and said "Thank's again." She opened the gate and hurried up the walkway. At that moment, Ronnie felt completely happy, and equally depressed. He walked home as a light mist began to fall.

**Aww! Wasn't that cute? I figured it was time for them to move forward a bit. And for those wondering: Yes, you will find out very soon why she wears the gloves. **_**Very**_** soon...!**

**xX-Spectrum-Xx**


	7. She Doesn't Know

**School is back in session, so I'm a bit more focused on writing (but homework gets in the way as you well know). Anyway, I have written quite a bit lately, so that'll be up ASAP! Enjoy the next chapter!**

Tucked away in the quiet of the house and the comfort of the living room sofa, Ronnie finally unlocked the cage in his mind. Suddenly, his head was a raging whirlpool of angry thoughts. He had held them back nearly all day, but it was like closing a soda bottle then shaking it: next time you open it, the top pops off and it all spills out.

_Mommy wouldn't like her!_

_Why the fuck would she want YOU?_

_She'll never love you!_

He kept calm and did not respond at all. Until the last one.

_"She'll never love you."_ it had said. He quirked his head.

"But...she kissed me."

His mind scoffed. _Oh please! It was out of pity. But she'll never love you. What is there to love?_

Ronnie stood and shook his head, trying to clear the thought. He began to pace. "She does care about me. I know it."

_Yeah if she does, you know what that means..._

His pacing stopped. He felt as if his heart had, too. Though it was very probable, he didn't want to face it. She had been sweet, kind, friendly, and hadn't even noticed the odd looks people had given them. It could only mean one thing:

_She doesn't know._

Ronnie fell back into his chair, staring straight ahead. No, she didn't know. How could she? How could she be so kind and caring if she knew what he was? As much as he wanted to challenge it, it could be the only truth. Meanwhile, his other side remained without pity.

_Well, you have two choices now, don't you?_

He asked what they were.

_You can forget her, ignore her. Protect her and yourself. _Or_ you could tell her the truth. But either way...you will lose her._

(((((0)))))

The wind slipped through the trees with a gentle whisper, like a spirit telling secrets. It wasn't enough to wake one, but Alice was already awake. She sat up in her bed, watching the trees dance in the night. In her mind, she reinacted the kiss. It was nearly perfect. But of course, being Alice, she had gotten very nervous and hurried away. She hadn't even seen his reaction.

_Bet I freaked him out..._

Even that was a bit doubtful. He seemed to like her, he really did. Then again, her radar had always been askew - almost nonexistent.

_Who am I kidding? _She sighed. _He wouldn't go for a psycho like me._

Then again, he might. Alice bit the inside of her cheek. He might because he didn't know her that well.

"Pfft, hell I don't know me that well."

But he was different, just like her, and for the first time in a long time she began to hope. Perhaps, in some strange way, he could understand her. That was exactly what she needed or she would go insane in this uptight, whispering community.

_I've been alone for too long, _she thought as she snuggled under the covers. _I can't live this way anymore._

**Yes, I know it was quite short. I'm workin on it, guys! Keep those lovely reviews comin' and I'll keep my chapters comin'!**


	8. The Date

**Sorry for the delay, everyone. Thank's for sticking with me! Sooo from the title you can assume what this one's about. You could almost concider this next chapter as a series of drabbles I guess. In any case, here's the next chapter! (You're getting closer to the meaning of the gloves...!)**

(((((0)))))

The sound of the phone ringing took Alice by surprise the next morning. Normally, the only person who called was Ms. Manning, and even that was a rare occurance. But the voice on the other end was too deep and sweet to be hers. It was Ronnie.

"Alice?" he said in response to her greeting.

"Yeah..."

"Hey. It's Ronnie."

Alice smiled. "Oh hi! What's up?"

"Well, you're off today...so I was wondering i-if you'd like to hang out or somethin'."

Surprise was overcome by a melting feeling in her chest, which was then mixed with a nervous excitement.

"Sure," she replied. "I'd love to. We could watch a movie at my place."

A roll of thunder reached both of them, and Alice laughed.

"'Kay maybe a scary movie."

Ronnie chuckled. "Yeah. So I'll come over at like...5?"

"Yep. See you then."

"Bye," he responded softly, hanging up the phone with a _click_.

Terror filled his veins. Pure, genuine terror. The last time Ronnie had even attempted a date...well, it hadn't ended well. And this one probably wouldn't either. Once she knew, she would reject him. She would be afraid of him. She would call him a pervert and never speak to him again. (_Not that I can really blame her, _he thought). But she had to know. Better for her to find out now than later. The other side of his mind picked up then, though it was much more gentle than usual.

_A wise decision. Mommy would be proud of you._

"Really?"

_Oh sure. You found a girl, young though she may be, that you'd rather be honest to than let her love a lie._

"Love? We haven't known each other for long. Could she love me?"

_Fall__ in love with, whatever. Either way, smart choice, Ron._

"Thanks," he whispered.

(((((0)))))

"What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?" Alice whispered frantically. Soon after she hung up the phone, the frightened panic set in. Was this really happening? What was this?

_A date, Alice. You just got asked out on a date._

She had never been on a date. Hell, she had never been on anything close to a date. All she knew was what she had heard and what she had seen on TV and movies. That didn't help at all.

_What in God's name will I wear?_

As she rushed to her closet and began sifting through the hangers, a small smile appeared on her face. She felt...normal. Wasn't this how regular women felt before a date: trying to find something to wear and panicing about how their hair will look? She wouldn't know, of course. She wasn't "regular". _Luckily,_ she thought, _neither is he. _

After a while and a trillion sighs, Alice finally found something fitting. She was dressed in a purple velvet skirt that reached the floor and a purple corset with silver swirls. Her jet-black hair was straight as a board and her face was meticulously made-up. She grinned. She actually looked pretty good. Her smile fell as she remembered one important thing.

She found her purple gloves and slipped them on hesitantly. _Why am I doing this? _she asked herself. _He might as well know._

After a few moments of contemplation, she nodded. She would do it. Gently, though, as not to scare him away.

_Yeah, good luck with that._

4:00

**I hate to keep you guys waiting. I really apologize for not writing in a while. I kinda lost inspiration, plus I didn't really have time. It's been killing me. However, fear not. I am still here. Thanks so much for staying with this story and keep the reviews coming! **

**xX-Spectrum-Xx**


	9. Rain

***dodges flying objects* I haven't given up on this fic, I promise! I know, it's been ages since my last update but I'm back again with more chapters! (Also, pardon the giant pun in here but I couldn't help it)**

((((o))))

The bottom dropped out the second the doorbell rang. Alice smiled as she opened the door and ushered Ronnie in. She glanced outside.

"Great timing, huh?" Ronnie said as she closed the door. She looked so beautiful, from her hair to her shoes. Actually, he couldn't see heer shoes, but he guessed they'd look great too.

"How are you?" Alice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I'm okay," he replied. "How are you?" He followed her into the living room. It was not unlike the size of his own, but was furnished with cherry oak and green walls that matched the couch. She obviously liked dark colors.

"I'm great," she said. "I love the rain. Well, not when it makes the power go out, but...it is beautiful.

**So are you.**

"Yeah, the rain is nice."  
_Real smooth, Ron. _**Shut up.**

Alice smiled again. "So, what would you like to watch?" She opened a cabinet beside the television. The girl sure did have a great collection of horror flicks.

His eyes browsed the cabinet. She had every Hellraiser, every Halloween, every Friday the 13th, and (to his excitement) every Nightmare on Elm Street.

"Oh I dunno," Ronnie said. "Elm Street?" That had always been one of his favorites. He didn't care much for the sequels, though. Neither did Alice, she told him, but they made her laugh.

"He's a silly murderer," she said in a quite adorable tone, contrasting with the nature of her statement.

He sat down on the couch beside her. "True. You know you shouldn't be amused at the fact that he's _killing _them, but it's...funny. The way he does it, I mean."

Alice nodded and the movie started.

((((o))))

Ronnie hardly paid attention to the film. He was too distracted by the plagued mind, as well as by the beautiful creature sitting a few inches from him. He could smell the flowery perfume she had used. Most of his time was spent watching her out of his periphery.

She caught him looking and smiled gently. "What?"

Ronnie shook his head. "Nothin'," he said, trying to hide his blush. "You just...you look really pretty."

_Oh yeah, you're a real ladie's man. _**Would you go away? **_Not until you tell her._

Alice giggled. "Thank's. But...Ronnie, are you sure nothing's wrong?" She was reading him like a book, and turned off the TV.

"I just don't get this," he said after a long pause.

"What?"

"You and me. I mean, why is a girl like you hanging around with an _older_ guy like me?"

She shook her head. "Come on, Ronnie. I don't care how old you are. I like you for who you are." Her words were a beautiful poison, and he cringed inside. She didn't know who he was. She couldn't.

"Besides, I'm not a little angel," she added.

Ronnie took a deep breath and said, "Alice, there are things about me you don't know."

"Ronnie, I-"

"And you need to know."

"But I-"

"I'm so sor-"

"I already know."


	10. Crumbling

**Incoming intense feelings and possible triggers. You have been warned!**

((((o))))

That was not what Ronnie had expected.

She knew, and still she was with him. It didn't make sense. So he asked the only question he could muster.

"Then...why?" he whispered. "I'm a bad person."

Alice stared into his eyes. "No, actually you're not," she replied, her hands taking his. "You did a bad thing. But, that does _not _mean you're a bad person."

Those words pulled the tears from his eyes. She sounded just like mommy. This flood of emotions was more than he could handle, and he began to cry. Alice wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her so he could cry on her shoulder. Ronnie clung to her for dear for dear life.

"I'm with you," she said. "Because of who you are to _me_. To me, you're smart, funny, sweet, and one of the only people on this goddamned planet who understands me." She brought his face up to look at her. "We both know pain. Serious pain. And that's why we need each other." Alice paused, knowing she was breaking, too. "That's why I need you."

Through his tears, Ronnie could see her eyes: those beautiful, electric green eyes. They were understanding, yet pleading. Again, he asked all his mind could contribute.

"What do you know about pain?"

A shockwave of sadness flashed in her eyes, and she closed them. "There are things about me that you don't know." She lowered his hands to the end of her gloves. As if given silent approval, Ronnie slid the gloves down her arms. Glancing up, her eyes were closed and tears rained down her soft cheeks. Ronnie discarded the gloves and looked at what he held in his hands. Up and down Alice's forearms were countless scars of various shapes, sizes, and color. Some were pale and old, others were more recent looking. Most were horizontal, but a few - Ronnie gulped - were vertical. All he could do was wonder what had hurt her so badly that she was pushed to this ledge. It made him angry and sad all at once.

Then he understood. It didn't matter. It didn't matter what he had done, because she loved him anyway. She had broken down an obvious barrier for him. She had shown him her heart, and didn't give a damn what anyone else thought of it.

Ronnie spotted the worst-looking scar on her right arm. It was long, running lenghtwise with her arm. It had stitch marks and looked like it could only be a suicide attempt. Without looking up at her, he lifted her arm to his mouth and kissed the scar from one end to the other. She obviously realized what he was doing, as her silent tears broke into sobs and she bowed her head.

He seized her chin and looked into her eyes. "Alice," he said in a soft, low voice. "You love me for my scars...so I love you for yours." With that, Ronnie kissed her.

((((o))))

**I apologize for the shortness, and the feels I just made you feel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And now you know why she wore the gloves. More to come!**


	11. Author's Note

Ladies and gentlemen,

First off I want to thank you all for your reviews and follows and all. It really means a lot to me that you all enjoy my story, and I LOVE getting feedback.

Secondly, I want to say that this story is not dead. I realize I haven't updated in like 7 months, and I am so sorry. This story reached a dead end for a while, I didn't know where to go with it, and it ended up in a folder under my bed. However, recent events (and more time on my hands) have inspired me to continue this story. I have some new ideas for it, and I'm gonna start working on it again. I figured I would let you guys know!

Again, I thank you for sticking with my story. I appreciate every single one of you, and I hope you like the upcoming chapters.

xXSpectrumXx


	12. Melting the Ice

A few minutes later, the kisses ended and both Alice and Ronnie caught their breath, never looking away from one another. The air was thick with unspoken words that mingled with a sense of understanding. Ronnie cupped her face with his hand before sighing and looking away.

"What?" Alice asked in almost a whisper.

He shook his head. "It just... It still doesn't make sense. A lot of it. I'm havin' a hard time, uh, proccessing it."

She grinned, scooting closer to him. "Which part?" Her smile faded as a realization washed over her, nearly paralyzing her with a mixture of pain and fear. _Which part? You know which part._

Ronnie looked at her again. What he wanted to say - what he wanted to ask - he could not. He recalled his recent time in the hospital. The "good doctor" always pushed him to talk, saying it would help. But the truth was: sometimes talking only allowed the pain to fester and flourish, like moisture to a spore. Sometimes, people just could not speak about the things that had happened to them. Hell, it had taken Ronnie 4 years to truly say anything about...

_About mommy._

His eyes met hers. Her eyes glistened like the leaves in a tree as the wind passed through them. What storms those eyes must have known! What violent turbulence they must have felt to have been driven to such an extreme!

Ronnie folded his hands between his legs in a childlike manner. "Listen. I know...that there's some stuff that you've been through." Alice gulped. "But, you don't have to tell me. Whatever it was, it hurt you. And talkin'...it's just like going through it all over again. Trust me, I know."

He gauged her response. She looked at him with awe-filled eyes; she looked so very innocent.

It was mere seconds before she was in his arms, snuggling her face into his chest. Ronnie wrapped his arms around her securely. He remarked breifly on the feeling of her petite body so close to his. His cheek rested atop her raven head.

"T-thank you, so much," Alice's muffled voice arose. "I was scared...that you would want to know. And I just...I couldn't...I just don't think I'm ready to."

"I know, baby," Ronnie said softly, not realizing his words as he spoke.

Alice giggled, pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Hey! I know I'm younger than you are, but I'm not a baby!"

He smiled at her, stroking her hair. "I know. But, well, you're my girl, right?"

She rested her forehead on his, their noses touching.

"I'm your girl, Ronnie."

He exhaled a breath he had not realized he had been holding. It was such a good feeling. Not just to be loved and accepted by this incredible creature, but to finally feel _free_. Ronnie felt as if a weight had been lifted from his heavy heart. She knew who he was, yet loved him anyway. It was as if her love melted away the cold of the cruelty that had iced his heart. None of the hatred mattered; none of the pain existed. There was only Alice.

Relief flooded Alice's senses, too. Revealing her scars, which had caused her such shame and disgust, was emotionally exhausting. She could only imagine what a full discussion of their origins would do. But Ronnie wasn't like that. He would not push her, for he was too gentle. As she ad suspected, his acidic past matched her own (though, not quite in the same way), which helped him be so understanding. Alice decided she would mirror his courtesy.

"If...if you ever want to talk, you can. If and when you're ready."

He smiled, and kissed the tip of her nose. "Thanks."

(((((0)))))

The two remained on the couch until the sun rose: sharing funny stories, silences, kisses. It was truly the best night of either of their lives.

A noise floated from the recesses of Alice's home. She peeked over the couch, tilting her head.

"Oh! Be right back!" Alice bounced over the arm of the couch, scurrying to the hall. Ronnie yawned, stretching his limbs. The noise vanished and Alice appeared, rubbing her eyes.

"I think we kinda forgot that today is Monday," she said, her voice sounding a bit tired.

He stood, stretching again. "Oh yeah, you've gotta work today, don't ya?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Say, do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." He followed her to the kitchen, which was a blinding white contrast to the rest of the house.

Alice pulled cups down from the shelf. "Sit at the table, if you'd like."

He pulled one of the metal chairs from underneath the pale brown tabletop, looking up just in time to see Alice bend into the refrigerator. He tried to look at something, anything else. He knew what would happen if his eyes continued to frisk her in her inattentive state. No, it was wrong.

_You just can't help it can you? All you can do is gawk at her like a piece of meat. Nothing's sacred to you, huh?_

"N-no, shut up," he whispered.

"What, Ronnie?" Alice's voice interrupted his conversation with himself.

He chuckled nervously. "Nothin'," he smiled.

She blinked before returning to her task. "I _really_ don't wanna go today. You don't have to come if you're too tired."

Ronnie bit the inside of his cheek. "I was kinda thinking about taking a nap..." He glanced up at her as she reached for the sugar, which was on a shelf much taller than she. Grinding his teeth together, he forced his eyes to the table.

_Damn it to hell. What is wrong with you?! _**She's just so beautiful, I can't help it. **_You disgusting pervert! You and your sick desires. She's encouraging it though. _**No, she's not. She's a good girl. She's my girl. **_She is making you bad, Ronnie. Very bad. _**No, no, no, no...**

"How do you want me?" Alice's voice pulled him again from his thoughts.

"What?" he said, startled by what he thought he heard.

"How do you want your coffee?" she giggled.

Ronnie shook his head. "Black, with two sugars."

Alice raised her eyebrows, slightly puzzled. A moment later, she joined him at the table, placing his cup in front of him. He smiled briefly at her.

"Look, why don't you go ahead home and get some sleep, and stop by the store a bit later? You seem tired."

He took a sip, gazing at her over his cup. His Alice was good. She was not making him bad. That was his own doing. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

Alice placed her hand over his. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Ronnie inhaled, then gave a false smile. "Just tired is all."

_Liar._

((((0))))

**That's a wrap! Things are getting better and worse for these two. Let's see what fate has in store for them! **_**It's good to be back!**_


End file.
